


Ravage and his Accidental Child Acquisition

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Child Abandonment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Ravage acquires a baby.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Ravage and his Accidental Child Acquisition

The sound of a high pitched chirp was the first thing to grab Ravage’s attention. He paused, audials twitching toward where he thought the sound came from, ignoring the wordless question through the bond as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw soared back to his position. He ignored them, and a good thing too as soft whimpering started up.

Narrowing his optics, Ravage slunk toward the sound, audials open to any sound, and sending a wordless warning to _watch_ to his flight-capable bondmates. It didn’t take him long to reach where the sound was coming from. Ravage was very close to growling at the disgusting smell and the mess he had to dig through but held himself back as the whimpering dragged into a high note before cutting off.

He didn’t wait. Quickly, yet carefully digging through the mess, Ravage _finally_ uncovered what had made the noises. The cybercat’s plating flared and stayed up as he took in the tiny protoform, it was so _small_ and fresh. The protoform was still just a bean, no nubs or color to the white form, yet here it was, in the _trash_ like it wasn’t worth being cared for.

Ravage only placed one paw forward and almost jumped as the protoform let out an energon curdling scream. His audials pinned back and he quickly dialed the volume down, feeling the unnatural vibration thrumming against his frame. He managed to keep himself still and after dialing his audials down, slowly lowered his frame to the ground and stayed there.

The screaming slowly tapered off into hiccuping whimpers. Ravage’s spark pulsed with an emotion he was only vaguely familiar with as large coolant tears filled those massive optics and spilled down those unformed cheeks.

How _dare_ some bot throw this child away. They better hope Ravage, nor his cohorts, found them.

The whimpering wasn’t tempering off this time, but Ravage didn’t worry about that as he slowly inched closer while still on his belly. It was slow going, he didn’t want to move too fast and every time the whimpering started rising in volume, he stopped. But then, _then_ , he was finally in touching distance of the protoform. It continued to cry and whimper as it looked up with sparking optics overflowing in coolant tears.

He rumbled a purr, slowly reaching out his neck and sticking the tip of his glossa out to give a small lick to the tiny unformed face. The lick had a surprised squeak breaking through the whimpering. Ravage licked the bean again, getting another surprised squeak. He pulled back and smiled at the blinking and now quiet bean. Ravage was almost worried the crying was going to start up again as the silence wore on but then the protoform started squeaking up at him and wiggling.

Ravage couldn’t help the surprised, yet happy purr from rumbling through his chassis as he crawled the rest of the way forward and pulled the protoform between his paws to lick at the filthy thing. He was careful but thorough, not wanting to damage or push it into shape at such a young age.

Ravage would let the bean make that decision without his physical influence.


End file.
